Digital Heart
by Shattered.Eclipse
Summary: Susan was just your normal shy girl surrounded by strange friends in a strange town. On her birthday her friends give her a pendent and KH2,what could happen? When the game happens to be a blue rim disk two worlds start to cross. Full sum inside.


Summery: Susan was just your normal shy girl surrounded by strange friends in a strange town. On her birthday her friends give her a pendent and KH2, so what could happen? When the game happens to be a blue rim disk two worlds start to cross and neither is ever the same again. This story over lapps with my other fic my game boys but you don't have to read it to get what's happening. And please remember that this is a KH fic, not a Jak and Daxter one.

This idea came from when I first started playing KH2 and I've wanted to do it for a wile now. So I hope you like it! R&R please

Disclaimer: I don't own J&D or KH but I do own this story and all of the little oc's in it.

* * *

…Because I need something to at least feel real in a life that seems so fake…

"Happy almost birthday Axel!" Tristan yelled, jumping on a very traumatized Susan that she had just come up to in the lunch room. Susan quickly calmed down when she noticed that it was only Tristan jumping on her and not a _real_ psycho maniac. Which happened to be almost the same around half the time.

"Tristan, please get off me…" She sighed to her friend that was now glomping her from the back with her arms around Susan's neck and head resting on hers."…And you know my name is not Axel, who ever that is, it's Susan. Got it memorized?" she said coolly but with a bit of an edge in her voice. She didn't get to sleep till late, very late, and she's never been a morning person ever. Unlike her very hyper friend Tristan who only gets 3 to 5 hours of sleep and **still** has the nerve to say that she had to much of it.

"Ooh." Tristan wined as she slipped off of her oddly ticked off friend. "But you act so much like him! Withought all of the hot, smug, I rule, player-ish-ness…Ok so you don't act like him much at all, but you say his catch fraise all the time!" Leaning backwards on the lunch room chair she was sitting on when she realized she had just proved her point wrong. The leaned even further forward towards Susan when she pointed out Axel's catch fraise, eyes getting wider. This caused Susan to make a 'what the heck' face, as Tristan put it, but it was more towards the hole catch fraise thing rather than to how close her friend kept getting to her. She was used to that by now; after all, they have been best friends since sometime in the middle of 2nd grade. Before that Tristan had always scared the crap out of her and yet here they were in middle school, as close as friends could get with ought being gay. So they were sort of allowed to do things like that to each other. No matter how life threatening it was to Susan. But one thing hay couldn't do was be mad at each other for more than 5 minuets with ought being questioned about there mental health.

It was now that Susan finally noticed the two boys behind her with there mouths open at what had just happened between there friend and her apparent one. Susan also noticed that there ears where beyond long, like an elf's. But she just shrugged it off figuring that they were just hard core cosplayers like Tristan and some of her other friends were. Cause heck, thoughts ears were scary good. She could have sworn they were real.

The one with the red-orange hair that stood almost vertical off his head like the blond that stood to his right smirked at Tristan, cocking his head a bit to the side, "Now, Tristan. Are you _sure_ your not gay?" he said mockingly.

"Oh shut up." Tristan said to the red head. Tristan noticed the lost look on Susan's face and remembered that she forgot to do the introductions. "Right! I forgot," She said standing up next to the two boys. "This is Jak, spelt with ought a 'c' just a 'k', and Daxter, spelt with an 'a' not an 'e'." She stated as if it was normal for her to explain the differences of there names to people. Susan was sure she remembered getting that same explanation about those names before but couldn't remember where or why. She also noticed that Tristan remembered there names perfectly. Which was odd for her because she was never good with names unless the person or there name interested her, she was better with nicknames and such.

The blond boy waived when Tristan said his name and smiled widely at Susan. The red head stepped forward and said smirking, "Hay there babe, like gamer girl said over there, I'm the amazing Dax. Mind if I have a turn playing a little with ya' to sometime?" He said smoothly to her. Tristan just rolled her eyes amused with her new nickname. Jak on the other hand just acted like it was an everyday thing for his friend to say things like that to girls he just met.

Susan just looked at him a little shocked at first then sighed thinking it was a joke. She looked down for a seconded then looked back up at Dax with a face that would make even a nobody feel real guilt. "Your kidding right?" She said to an awed Daxter who was staring at her unable to look away from that face.

Susan had her reasons for saying that. And her reasons were obvious. She wasn't the kind to make some one give her a seconded look. She was barely worth the first look if you asked her. But if you asked Tristan, well that was a different story about a shy girl who, with ought knowing it, made it her job to blend in with everything else. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail with just enough hair loose in the front to hide half her face behind. She was wearing a gray coat over a very light purple halter top with a bleach white stripe around her waist with a zipper running down the middle of her shirt. Under that was a light pink short sleeved shirt. Her pants were light brown caprices that went down a couple inches below her knees. And her clear as crystal blue eyes just screamed 'save me from my boredom'. And her height didn't help with this at all since she was the shortest of all of her **and** Tristan's friends.

Just then Sara and Izzy came over with there food. "Hi, guys! Um, it was Jak and Daxter right?" Izzy said, she was the one who didn't know who the two were, except she had mentally noted it math that the two seemed a lot like the pictures Tristan drew but ignored it. Daxter answered her with a yea and Jak just nodded happily at that she remembered there names.

Tristan rose an eye brow at him stating, "Um, Jak? You do remember that you're not a mute, you can talk?" she gave him a smirk when his hand shot up to the back of his head innocently. It was then that Susan noticed that he hadn't said anything the entire time.

"Ya Jak! You've barely had your voice back for two days and all you've said was when you yelled when you found out about it, and a couple random words like when you said that you were hungry and you've said 'hi' once!" Dax exclaimed, waiving his arms around a bit at Jak

Jak blushed a little from embarrassment and said a little on the slow side, "S-sorry. Force of habit. I'm not very used to talking." He stuttered a little at the sowed of his own voice. As he said, he wasn't completely used to it yet. He got even more embarrassed when he found that almost everyone else was staring at him.

"Yep! Our little mute is still learning to talk!" Tristan chirped, smiling widely at him. It made him laugh a little. Which, of corce, made everyone else laugh with him.

Talina came over and soon followed Sam. The only guy that sat at Susan's table normally. "Happy early birthday Axel!" Said Talina to Susan as Sam sat down with the rest of the group.

"Happy birthday Axel! Your parties tomorrow right? I have your present ready, I'm sure you'll like it!" Sam asked her once he sat down.

"Ya, it is. Thanks. But why do people keep calling me Axel? I don't even know who that is!" Exclaimed Susan, she was nearing her last straw, and French fry.

"Oh, hay! I just noticed that we never told her who Axel was!" Sam said intelligently to the others. Forget about the other straws, he just knocked the cup over.

And so she exploded, "Well DUH! OF CORCE YOU HAVENT TOLD ME YET! OR ELCE I WOULDENT BE ASKING!" She was usually shy and quiet, but this had been going on for to long. But no one was listing to her, and they just kept on going. Knowing that she'd settle down in a second when some one said some thing else 'intelligent'.

"Your right Sam, we haven't."

"I guess we should tell her already?"

"Yep"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We gave her a nickname Dax. But we never told her anything about it."

"WHY IS NO ONE LISTINING TO ME?!"

"Because you're being louder than Daxter and we were busy agreeing with stuff-"

"SO?"

"So you'll find out soon enough, cause that's your birthday present from me. Kingdom Hearts II!"

Susan calmed down to her normal self again and asked, "Kingdom Hearts II? What about the first one?"

Tristan smiled a bit knowing she would ask that. "Because Axel is in the second one! Got it memorized?" She said the last part leaning towards her a little smiling. "Oh! And I wonted to know if I could bring Jak and Dax along to your party? I know it sounds a little weird, but I can't leave them by them selves for long with ought something imploding in on its self." Tristan said mockingly wile smiling.

"Sure, would you two like to come to my birthday party? We're just having it over at my house so its not that big of a party. But it should be fun!" She said to them. She felt a bit more open to them than normal mostly because they were Tristan's friends, and she trusted her a lot.

"That sounds fun." Said Jak wile he smiled at Susan. He liked her, she was nice. Even though she had her flaws just like everyone else.

"Wow finally you say a whole sentence!" said Sam. He was being sarcastic but Jak forgot that he wasn't there when he had told everyone that he was still getting used to speaking and didn't get it. Which just made everyone else laugh even harder at the face he was making as if he was saying, 'but I just said something a little bit ago?', which made Dax laugh even harder still because he knew what Jak was saying.

The bell rang out for the end of lunch. And the rest of the day and the school part of the next went by quickly and soon it was time for her party. Her parents were helping her finish up the room as Susan looked arrowed at the area. They had brought the large flat screen TV down into the down stairs living room along with a table full of random junk food for the party along with a lot of soda and a cake. There was also a radio on the table with a bunch of cds next to it. In front of the TV was her family's PS2 and Wii. She didn't have many games to play on them, but her friends said that they'd bring some over to play. But the game she was really weighting for was KH2. She really wanted to play that game.

Susan sighed as she finished bringing down the last of the chairs and pillows for her party down stairs. "It will be a great party hunny. Don't worry. And I'm sorry your father couldn't be here. But trust me, it'll be great…" The way her mom said the last part seemed strangely familiar. Like she'd heard someone say it before that was very close to her, yet so far away. Her mom gave her one last hug before she went to go let in her daughter's gests. "Hello there. How are you all today?" She said sweetly to the small group in front of the door. They were Tristan, Sam, Izzy, Sara, Talina, Jak, Daxter, and Hanna, another one of her friends.

"We're all doing good." Sara replied to Susan's mom as the others went in side to great the birthday girl.

"Hi Axel! Happy birthday!" Rang out the group all at different times so it was almost impossible to tell what they where all saying. Which made Susan smile. Out of the group, she was the one that smiled the least. She wasn't depressed or any thing. She just was reserved.

The party went along nicely, except for a few miner mishaps mainly from the boys and boy-like girls coughtristancough. When they had finally finished there third attempt at singing 'Happy Birthday' to Susan and cutting her cake, they went on to her presents. They got half way through both the first few soda bottles and presents when they got to Sam's.

"Here, I'm sure you'll love it." He told her giving her a small rapped up box. In side of it was a small heart shaped pendant with a key hole in the middle and a small crown shape below it that could split in to two pieces. "I heard that your supposed to give half of it to some one you hold close and then your hearts will always be connected, whether they have one or not." He said jokingly and winked at her. Even though the only ones that knew what he meant didn't include her and the other non KH players. And made the ones who did giggle a little.

Tristan pushed him a little and said, "Your so weird."

"Well so are you." He said smiling, but fell over from being pushed. Even though they were all sitting down.

"Um, Sam. I think you've had enough soda for now."

"Somebody better go make sure that nobody spiked it! Hay Dax! You go check!"

"What! Why me?"

"A nobody spiked the soda?"

"No, **no one** spiked the soda. Hanna's just being weird. And I would know if it was spiked. Because I was there when it was bought and opened."

"I wonder where Sam got you pendant. I've never seen one like it."

" It's nice."

"Its a vary fitting gift considering what mine is!" Tristan stated, giving a rectangular box to the birthday girl. "Open it!"

"I am-I am." She said to the overly hyperactive girl that gave her the gift. She ripped off the paper to reveal a black box with a gray front and a picture of a girl, two boys and some Disney characters sitting on what looked like a heart, below them was the words 'Kingdome Hearts II'.

She opened it up, took out the disk and looked at it. _Do all KH games have blue rims?_ She thought. "Come on! Lets play it!" One of Susan's guests yelled, pulling her back out of her dream like trance.

"Y-ya…" She trailed off as she gave the disk to one of her friends. She saw that right before the disk was put in, the blue rim disappeared. She blinked and started to wonder it the soda really **was** spiked. That night she figured she would play again with ought all of her chaotic friends and distractions. Such as Tristan singing to the cd player in the background when ever one of her favorite songs came on. And everyone making random comments about the game like:

"There's Roxas! With his spiky hair!"

"Yep! Spiked like this soda!"

And,

"Ha-ha! Pence is so fat!"

"No he's not! And you don't have to call him that! You should call him just …large…or something like that!"

"…I'm fat."

"No your not Sara! Stop putting your self down! You're a good size for your height!"

"Which is freakishly large!"

"Will both of you just shut up and have some spiked soda already!"

"I told you! It's not spiked!"

"That's what you want us to think!"

And the rest of the night went on like that. Until one-by-one everyone disappeared and the party was over. And it was time for Susan to play her game by her self. She hit the restart button on the PS2 and started a new game…

* * *

Thanks to who ever bothered to read this far and see you next time! 


End file.
